


Through The Lens

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-09
Updated: 2004-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Fantasty story for middle of season two - no spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Mmm, I wonder how much longer he’ll sleep? He came in late last night, probably working on an art project for school or maybe he was out fucking. No, probably not. Well, maybe… He looks so peaceful, that face, it’s like a goddamn angel's. Watching him sleep centers me, makes me breathe easier. The curve of his button nose, the curl at the edges of his lips, his perfect skin. Fuck, I wish I had 18-year-old skin again. His doesn’t crinkle around his eyes or sag under his chin. Little fucker, he’ll always be younger than me. He loves that, I’m sure. An idea suddenly enters my mind that makes me smile wickedly. I cross the loft with a mission. Grabbing my digital camera from the desk, I creep back toward the bedroom, closing the gap between the sleeping boy wonder and myself once more. Leaning on the wood platform that surrounds our bed I kneel close to him. Clicking the camera on, the screen lights up and I begin to look at him through the monitor. He’s almost more perfect that way, a surreal version of himself.Adjusting the focus of the camera and tilting the angle, I hear the gears shift inside and hope it doesn’t wake him. Breath held, I wait until I have just the right shot and begin taking photographs. I watch the stills as they are captured on the screen and locked in the memory. I jokingly think to myself, I could make a shit load of money on the Internet with these. He shifts under the sheet and my eyes get wide as I wait to see if I’ve woken him up. Doubtful, he sleeps pretty heavily, but it is late in the day for him to still be in bed. He turns away from me a bit and I can’t angle the camera to get the details of his face anymore. I click through the shots I’ve already attained. A close up of his eye, his nose, his lips, his cheekbone, his profile, his temple, his ear. A great series this is turning out to be. I wonder what he’d do if he knew I was taking these? _He must actually think I’m asleep. I opened my eyes to soak in the first light of the day when I saw him heading over to the desk. I watched him quietly retrieve his digital camera and start to head back for the bedroom. I had a pretty good idea of what he might be doing so I closed my eyes again and waited. Sure enough I could sense his body heat close to mine and I could hear the camera clicking snapshots of me. I’d be happy to sit for photographs if he asked, but I know he’s getting off on thinking I’m asleep. Like he’s doing something he shouldn’t be. So I’ll lay here let him have his way with me. It wouldn’t be the first time._ The deep blue sheet covers him up to his shoulder, draping gracefully across his body. I slowly lift it away from his skin and move it down to his waist, silently hoping the cool air won’t disturb him. He doesn’t stir, just keeps up his deep rhythmic breathing. I continue with my impromptu photo shoot. Once again I’m watching his body reveal itself to the camera. The small of his back, the curve of his spine, the slope of his shoulders. It’s all I can do not to reach out and touch him. Stroke my palms from his shoulder blades to his ass. But, this is a great form of foreplay, and I want to let him sleep…for now. I always snapped photos of Mikey when we were kids. I’d spend the night at his house and in the morning he always slept later than I did. I’d grab my little disposable camera and start shooting until the incessant clicking woke him up. He was always mad, he never liked that I was catching him in a vulnerable state. I loved getting those moments on film. Time passing him by, while he lay there in dreamland, when I was the only one watching. I still have most of those photos, in a box somewhere. Justin sucks in a deep breath and arches his back, I’m sure he’s going to finally open his eyes. I hold the camera down beside me, out of sight, and wait. But, instead, he rolls back toward me, flat onto his back. He arms fall open and the sheet moves down on him a little more. His hips are now revealed to me and the top of his crotch is peeking out above the sheet. Just a half inch of his pubic hair is enough to make my groin stir. _I was going to open my eyes and giggle at him, I almost couldn’t help myself, but I stopped. I wonder what else he’ll do. If I let him, if he thinks I’m still asleep. This could be fun._ Mmm, good, he’s still not awake. Five more minutes and I’ll have more than enough photographs. I always tell myself that if you shoot a shit load of pictures, one of them is bound to be decent. Considering the subject, I bet more than one of them will be decent. I could always blow one up, give it to him for his birthday. He’d eat that up. He loves romantic shit like that. Of course, I don’t want to go overboard.I set the camera to macro, for extreme close ups, and move in to the side of his stomach. I shoot the contours of the muscles in his side, the shadow in his belly button, the little curve of his hip that’s coming out above the sheet. Then I back it up and start shooting the full length of his body. Framing him from head to toe. I sigh into the camera. He’s truly beautiful. I should tell him that…someday.I can see the corners of his mouth are curved up. He must be having a good dream. I bet he’s having some dirty sex dream about us. He tells me he has them all of the time. We’re always doing it in outrageous places. I always blow off the dreams; I don’t know how comfortable I am with admitting that I like him dreaming about us. Not to mention the fact I’ve never told him I’ve had a dream or two about him. Of course, I should really just be happy he has good dreams at this point. After the bashing, all those damn nightmares. I don’t care what he dreams about now, as long as it makes him smile.


	2. Through The Lens

Wondering if I should risk touching him again I stare at the sheet that has now inched down his body, just barely coming up to cover his dick. I bite my lower lip and run my tongue along the inside of my cheek, unsure of what move to make. Soaking him in, thinking about all the things I’m going to do to him when he wakes up, it’s making me really hard. I reach down and touch my cock through the front of my jeans. Just rub it a little and think about how much I love fucking Justin when he first wakes up. He’s always so horny in the morning. Of course, so I am. The combination is lethal. We tear each other apart at dawn, before our day has begun. There is something pure about that time of day. Everything is fresh and new, no one has fucked up or been an asshole. Each new day means no broken rules, no angry words. We love having sex in the morning, it’s just so damned good. I decide to take the risk and reach my hand up, slowly and carefully, to pull the remainder of the sheet from his body. I know I won’t have long before the cool air on his exposed dick wakes him. _Oh shit, is he taking away my sheet? Fuck, he’s taking pictures of my dick. I don’t know if I like that. I know he’d never do anything with them. But, still…it makes me self-conscious. It’s kind of hot that he wants them though. What’s he going to do, jerk off to them when I’m not around? Well, I’ll give him a few minutes and then it’s over. Brian’s photographs are generally really beautiful. I always tell him he should take more. He says it’s just for fun. I don’t think he sees himself as an artist. Nothing could be further from the truth. Some of his photos are really remarkable. And then his creativity, the shit he does for Ryder at work. That’s pure genius. His brain works in ways I’ll never understand. Artful ways. I wish he could see that._ Okay, it would appear he’s still asleep. Damn, he must have really been tired. Maybe he did fuck someone last night. Instinctively I lean close to smell his skin. I didn’t hear him take a shower when he came in last night, so if he fucked some guy I’ll be able to tell. I run my nose close to him from his armpit to his waist and then back up. Nope, smells like Justin and no one else. No sweat, no unfamiliar cologne, no sex. Just sweet citrus from his shampoo, mint from that body wash he loves and a trace of detergent. It’s a wonderful smell actually. Back to the matter at hand, I grab my camera and steady it on him. I’m suddenly taken aback by the familiar position he is in. I realize the way he looks now is exactly the way I look in the drawing Justin did of me when we first met. The one I bought from the art show. The one he doesn’t know I own. The likeness is uncanny. His head is laying in the same direction. His dick is laying across his body in the same way. He is sleeping as peacefully as I was that night. I take a few long shots, getting his whole body in. Justin is fairly small, just the right size in my opinion. I love his little lean, taut body. Makes my heart beat faster than some pumped up muscle queen. There is something undeniably sexy about Justin’s compact, fit frame. And his dick is actually really big for his body size. I’ve never told him I thought that, but he’s probably seen enough dicks to know it by now. His isn’t as big as mine, but…well…close.I snake up close to him, breathing in more of that intoxicating scent emanating from his skin. I start to take closer shots of his waist, hips and dick. Nothing terribly pornographic, just some profile and contour shots. Suddenly he rolls completely over, away from me. Ah, fuck, he must be reading my mind. My favorite part of Justin, his absolutely exquisite ass. _If he thinks he’s taking that many dick shots he can fucking forget it. What am I, a piece of meat? Well, yes, I’m sure that's what I am to Brian. But he doesn’t need to do an entire fucking photo documentary on my cock. Let him look at my ass for a little while, I know he loves that anyway._ God, there’s nothing I love more than a great ass. And Justin’s isn’t just great it’s fucking amazing. Once again, for having a tight little body, his ass is bigger than it should be. Lucky little bastard. He’s laid out on the bed like a gourmet meal on a platter. And it is getting harder to resist the urge to sample the buffet. I rotate the lens of the camera and start shooting again. Concentrating on the sunlight coming in through the small port-hole-shaped windows behind the bed, I watch it play across his skin. Suddenly the camera lets out an alarming beep that startles me. I immediately look down to see the "memory card full" message on the LCD monitor. Fuck. "Well, well someone’s photo fun is over." His voice is muffled by the pillow he has his face shoved into."What the fuck. How long have you been awake?" I can’t believe he was fucking awake. Little prick.Rolling over, stretching his arms way above his head and putting an arch into his back, "Long enough." A wide, shit-eating grin spreads across his face. I can’t even pretend to be angry. In reality he should be really pissed at me for taking pictures of him without asking. Luckily that doesn’t seem to be an issue. "Well I was wondering when you were finally going to get up." I push off the platform to a standing position and set my camera down on the nightstand.Looking down at his now semi-erect cock, "Oh, I’m almost up. Thanks to you." His eyes meet mine and he licks his lips a little. I’ve been waiting to touch him since I woke up four hours ago. The urge is so strong I want to pounce on top of him. But, as always, I exercise a measure of restraint. Extending the pleasure is always something I like to indulge in. And I never want to seem too eager."Come here." It’s a demand, but said in such a sweet and seductive way I can hardly refuse it. Leaning back down onto the platform that surrounds the bed, I kneel next to him, holding my weight up on my elbows. I lean close, but don’t actually touch him. He immediately leans up to meet my lips, but I stick out my right hand and stop him just short of my face. With a look of distaste, "Did you brush your teeth when I wasn’t looking? Cause I don’t think you did and I don’t need your germs. Who the fuck knows what you had in your mouth last night."His eyes wild with mischief and his mouth fighting a wide smile, Justin grabs the front of my black tank top and pulls me down to him. I fall into him, not expecting the sudden gesture. My mouth lands on his and we kiss and kiss and kiss until we can’t breathe. My tongue roams over the entire inner surface of his mouth. I never tire of exploring him. Justin kisses so well. It’s just warm enough, just wet enough, just hard enough. I love kissing him. Thank god I do, he’s the only fucking person I’m allowed to kiss. His rule, not mine, but I don’t necessarily mind it. Knowing he’s not kissing anyone else is nice. We break the kiss to inhale some much-needed air. He smirks, "Morning breath’s never bothered you before." I smile and grab him again. This time I roll on top of him and cover his naked body with my clothed one. He pulls my shirt off over my head and tosses it aside. His warm hands run all over my chest. "Roll over." It’s a command, but I say in such a sweet and seductive way and I know he can hardly refuse.


	3. Through The Lens

He squints his eyes and smiles at me, "Only if you’re going to fuck me." I smack his side and he begins to roll over. I stand up on the bed, a foot on either side of him, and strip my jeans away. Then laying back down I let my warm, naked body slide all the way up Justin’s. I move up the bed to grab a condom and the lube. There hasn’t been much foreplay, for him anyway, so I let a generous amount of lube warm between my fingers and slowly start to work them inside of his hole. Tight at first, it begins to relax and open to me. He sighs under my touch, his hips rising toward me, asking for more. I have one, then two, then three fingers in him when he yelps. I hit a sweet spot. He bucks his hips back at me, "Now Brian." It comes out so husky and deep; I’m turned on just by the words. Rolling the condom onto my rock-hard dick I brace myself behind him.

I slowly sink into him; we both let out low satisfied moans. Justin’s arms stretch out in front of him as his face sinks into the mattress. His hands search for the wall, looking for anything to hold on to. I slide down, enveloping his body. I run my arms up the length of his and then interlace my fingers with all of his. I'll let him hold on to me.

My mouth breathes hot, moist air onto the back of his neck. I start to kiss at the base of his hairline and he rolls his head down a bit further into the bed giving me more access. I suck on his neck, bite him a little. My hands never leave his as our bodies buck and sway together. My hips rise and fall, delving deeper into him with every thrust. His hips come up to meet mine each time. We’ve perfected this, and a thousand other positions.

Justin is the first person I’ve ever slept with enough times to actually know what he wants and needs at every moment. I understand every idiosyncrasy of his, and he understands mine. I know when I need to be soft, when I need to be rough, when I need to go slow, when I need to go fast. We always cum at the same time, moan at the same time, breathe at the same time. I know he feels it too. How it just keeps getting better. I never would have imagined that. I used to be a "one visit only, no repeat customers" kind of guy when it came to fucking. If I hadn’t met Justin I would surely still be. Once I’d had someone, they were used goods. But his kid’s gotten under my skin, and I actually like it. Moving here on top of him, the familiarity of the way he smells, feels, looks, moves…it’s comforting. Knowing how to make every moment of sex better and I wouldn’t trade it. Not for anything. 

I can feel him starting to fidget under me, trying to get to his dick. I bring my knees up a little so he can bring his hips up a little, and then I slide my hand under him and look for his cock. I grab it and tug. Start to move my thumb up to the tip. I slide it into the precum and play with his slit for a minute. He gasps, he loves it when I do that. So I do it a little more and then start moving up and down the full length of his shaft in swift, fluid strokes. His hips start pushing back harder into mine. We’re both getting so close. He’s moaning with every thrust now. I’m breathing hard and biting my lower lip. My right hand busy with his cock, my left is the only thing balancing me above him. Justin takes his hand and places it on top of mine, interlaces our fingers once more. I know he loves holding my hand when we fuck. I always let him. There is a closeness about it, an intimacy that we search for. It is ironic that we both love doing something so tame and mundane while we commit carnal, heated acts of pleasure. The simplicity of holding hands, it’s an odd indulgence.

I squeeze his fingers in mine, letting him know that I’m ready. Suddenly he cums into my hand and I keep stroking as his orgasm takes over. I immediately begin to cum inside him and our bodies are shaking together. We both cry out. I don’t stop stroking him, in fact I start adding pressure and going faster. "Brian, Brian…fucking…st…," he’s huffing and puffing and can’t find the words to tell me to stop. What he doesn’t know is that I have a pretty good idea that I can make him cum again. Holding my body firmly to his I press my lips to his ear and whisper, "Relax, just breathe." And he does. I can feel his first orgasm ending as he struggles to take deep breaths and fights to not slap my hand away from his cock. Keeping my now only semi-hard dick inside of him, I wrap my left arm around his waist and pull us both up to our knees. He leans back into me, his entire body pressing against mine. Our sweat makes our skin slick. He rests his head back into the slope of my neck and then turns his head slightly toward me. I take the chance to crane my neck down toward him and kiss him. My hand is still moving on his dick, which had now regained its full erection. He is shaking a little, his body unsure of how to react to the stimulation. Usually we give ourselves a few minutes of recovery in between sessions, but shit he’s only 18, I know he can handle it.

He starts to jerk a little in front of me. I hold him tight and whisper in his ear again, "Let it go." And he does. He cums into my hand again and this time it’s quick and sharp. He falls forward away from me. His arms outstretched in front of him to catch him on the bed. My dick slips out as he goes to all fours. Breathless and spent he collapses on the bed.

Slipping my condom off and cleaning my hand I lay down next to him in the bed. He moves his head to look at me and then rolls on to his side and slides up right next to me. Putting his arm around my waist he leans in and gives me a light kiss. "Thank you."

I raise an eyebrow, "For what?" He smiles devilishly, "For letting me delete the pictures you took of my dick." Then in one swift, sudden move he jumps up, flies off the bed and grabs the camera from the nightstand. I’m immediately up and following him, "You little shit, don’t fucking touch that disc!" He starts to run and I chase him. Flying through the kitchen and then the living room I catch him in front of the couch. I grab the camera from his hands and then throw him down to the floor. I leap on top of him and pin him down with my body. Sitting astride his waist I hold the camera above his head but out of reach. He playfully tries to grab for it, but to no avail. Whining at me, "Brian. Come on! Pllleeeeaaaasseee let me delete them."

"Never!" I put the camera on the coffee table and lean down close to him. I grab his wrists and pin his arms at his sides. "I’ll only use them for evil if you’re a bad boy. Otherwise, you have nothing to worry about. Besides, they’re art." He stops resisting and his face softens a little, I can tell that he’s over analyzing my comment about photographs of his dick being a work of art. Then I can feel Justin’s cock getting hard beneath me. We both look down, instinctively, to see mine doing the same. His eyes light up and my lips curl into a shit-eating grin, "One more round?"

He bites his lower lip, "Definitely."


End file.
